The Love Dare
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: Daphne is heartbroken when Niles and Mel leave town just as she's ready to confess her love to him. There is one way to tell him before it's too late-but it will require all her courage and strength. (Episode 'Something Borrowed, Someone Blue') [Edit: epilogue added 10/7/19]
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a gentle push from her therapist and a few words of wisdom from a certain radio psychiatrist, but Daphne had finally come to terms with something she had denied far too long: she was in love with Niles Crane. And on this unusually sunny Saturday, she was going to tell him so.

If only Niles and Mel hadn't gone off for an impromptu weekend at a secluded cabin that very morning.

Knowing she would have to keep her feelings bottled up for an entire weekend, Daphne was on edge, liable to lash out at the first person who crossed her—Simon, in this case. She was at her breaking point when Roz, after popping in to see Frasier, became Daphne's unwitting savior. Simon escorted 'Rose' to the parking lot in a fruitless attempt to gain her affections.

With Simon gone, Daphne breathed a sigh of relief and went on with her normal routine.

"Time for you to do your exercises," she said with forced cheer as Martin came out of the kitchen with two beers.

"Simon gone?" he asked disappointedly.

Tersley—"Yes."

"That's too bad," Martin said as he returned the beers to the kitchen.

"I'm glad his out of here," Daphne muttered as she set up the massage table.

Martin, returning from the kitchen, frowned.

"Aren't you being harsh, Daph'? He's not as bad as you think. He even came all the way from England to take part in your bridal shower!"

The memory of that night cut deep and Daphne had to blink back tears. She'd had this wild, if unacknowledged, hope that Niles would tell her that he'd made a mistake in getting involved with Mel and that he still loved _her_, Daphne Moon. When that hope had been shattered, her life and sanity had been thrown into turmoil.

"Gentle, gentle!" Martin yelped as she roughly massaged his back, feeling a return of the emotions of that night.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane," she said quickly, cursing herself for letting the past interfere with her work.

When she was done with Martin, she tried to occupy her mind, but nothing could distract her from her pent-up feelings for Niles.

Perhaps she just needed some room to think. Daphne moved toward the balcony, but froze at the door. Memories from an emotional Christmas Eve seemed to surround her.

Niles and Mel had almost broken up for good that night, and Roz was sure Niles was going to confess his undying love to Daphne.

Daphne expected to feel relief when she learned that their friendship wouldn't change, but her heart felt otherwise. When she saw Niles and Mel standing together, as if nothing had happened between them, it seemed like Frasier, Martin, Roz, and even Donny had vanished. Some unidentifiable emotion swept through her, and when Niles and Mel kissed, Daphne felt a strange sense of loss.

A wave of guilt washed over her. Daphne knew she had no right to be hurt that Niles was in a relationship with Mel. After all, she looked to all the world like the happy bride-to-be. Why should she expect Niles to dwell on his missed chances? But it hurt—oh, how it hurt—that just when she'd realized her feelings for Niles, he'd gotten over her.

If she didn't get out of this apartment soon, she'd go crazy.

"I'm taking Eddie for a walk," Daphne called to Martin.

"All right. See ya, Daph'," Martin said absently, his focus on the Mariners game. "Hey, tell Simon he's welcome to come watch the game."

"He _is not_," an irritated voice declared.

Frasier came into the living room, looking highly offended at his father's request.

"Dad, Daphne, I won't be dining with you tonight. I'm going to check out a new restaurant that Gil recommended. I might bring Ana there on Sunday."

"Wow, Ellen didn't last long, did she?" Daphne heard Martin commenting as she left the apartment.

Spending time in the park distracted her from the present situation for some time. She coached Eddie in 'fetch', let him play with a family of young children, and chased him through the whole park when he ran after a squirrel. Back at the apartment, however, she was alone with her thoughts yet again.

Why was she even thinking of baring her heart to Niles? Hadn't that joyless Christmas Eve and the fateful bridal shower taught her anything? He had to be over her…. yet a voice deep inside her protested and would not let her back down. No matter what fate had in store for her, Daphne knew she couldn't rest until she knew for sure. Even if her confession led to heartbreak, she'd at least have closure.

Then a horrifying thought struck her. What if Monday came and she was too late? This weekend could be a test for Niles and Mel's ability to live together. After all, they were alone with each other for a whole weekend. Could this getaway solidify their relationship for good?

_If only Mel hadn't cut off all communication,_ Daphne thought frustratedly_. The only way to talk to Niles would to be to go up there myself!  
_

The thought struck her like a ton of bricks.

_Could I be that daring?_ she wondered, trembling at the thought.

_I have to! This is my last chance! _she told herself, and then smiled wryly. _Good thing Mel at least told us what town they'd be in. Now I just have to go there and face my destiny.  
_

All of Daphne's life she'd been cautious, always doing what others expected of her. Letting her brothers bully her to avoid her mother's wrath. Ignoring her visions to keep peace with the Drs. Crane. Settling for Donny because she was afraid of missing her chance at love. Torturing herself about her changing feelings for Niles because of a hasty engagement.

It was time to do something for herself at last.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**A/N: I hated that Mel turned off her and Niles' phones and didn't give anyone in the Crane household a way of reaching them. So much trouble could've been avoided if Daphne could have called Niles before he and Mel ended up eloping. Stupid Mel. :P **

**Anyway, this is my A/U take.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoutout to writer Awesomerigby whose story 'Loving Each Other' helped me with writing Daphne's confession.**

* * *

Daphne slipped out of the apartment after packing an overnight bag, grateful that Martin was still watching the game. Daphne loved him dearly, but he was very protective of her and might try to prevent her from leaving for a strange town with night impending—and Frasier was not around to play referee.

Time was of the essence. Niles had, at least, told them which town they were staying in.

It was almost two hours away and darkness was approaching, but Daphne wouldn't back down.

Time was of the essence.

_Dear Mr. and Dr. Crane—_

_ I am going to Mel's friend's cabin. There is something I need to attend to you that I can't explain properly in a note (though Dr. Crane probably has a good idea of what's going on. ;)…I will probably stay in a motel overnight instead of driving back in the dark. I'll call when I can. Don't worry about me._

_ P.S. Dinner is in the oven. Instructions are on the fridge door._

Moments later, she was steering her trusty blue convertible northward as sunset approached. She had no fear of driving wooded roads, as she had carefully observed Martin's driving during that trip in the Winnebago so long ago.

What she would gain or lose in the end, Daphne didn't know. The idea of going through yet more heartbreak frightened her, but letting this last chance go by was terrifying.

A little over an hour later, Daphne was completely out of the Seattle area and the landscape grew more rural as the minutes passed. After some time, she steered onto a narrow mountain road and into the town of Bridgewater.

It was a quaint town, but Daphne's mind was not on aesthetics; she scanned various shops and businesses, wondering where she could best get directions to the cabin. An old-fashioned country store seemed like a good starting point. After making a few token purchases, she approached the cashier.

Mel had mentioned her friend's name when Martin had asked, more out of courtesy than real interest, why the friend was loaning the cabin.

_"I managed to fix her rather unfortunate-looking nose when the three other surgeons she went to said they couldn't do it. This was her way of thanking me," Mel said airily. "It was a tricky operation, but Elaine was being_ much_ too flattering. It's my job. It comes naturally to me. Though I am shocked that the other surgeons didn't even know where to start!"_

"Can you tell me how to get to Elaine Munroe's cabin?" Daphne inquired.

"Oh, it's easy enough," the cashier said. "Turn right when you leave the parking lot. Go left when you hit the intersection of Osprey Avenue and Trout Lane. Then go about two miles and you'll be there."

Shadows were beginning to fall, but Daphne made her way confidently along the meandering town streets. She passed by cozily lit cabins, and would've enjoyed the drive were so much was not at stake.

The cabin owned by Mel's wealthy friend was impossible to miss. It was an enormous and overly decorated structure, more country house than woodland cabin.

Daphne stepped out of the car on shaking legs, fighting a feeling of nausea that she knew was only a result of nerves. She blindly walked up the lighted path and onto the well-lit porch and in one stride reached for the doorbell.

And then she froze, fear clutching at her heart. The memories of Niles and Mel's brief breakup and the bridal shower that began a destructive chain of events kept grasping at her like vengeful ghosts.

No! She would not be defeated. She would not give up and spend the rest of her life dwelling on a chance she never too.

In one swift movement, Daphne pressed the doorbell button and waited. It was eerily silent tonight, and it felt like hours until the door opened, but it was really only moments.

The door opened to reveal Mel.

"Daphne, _what _are you doing here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Daphne said, barely managing to keep her voice steady, "but I need to speak with Niles. It's—a bit of an emergency, and since we didn't have a phone number to reach you…"

Mel sniffed and looked at her suspiciously.

"What sort of emergency?"

"Nothing that's for your ears," Daphne snapped, amazed at Mel's nosiness.

Then, fearing that Mel's suspicions might be raised by this vague and terse answer, Daphne continued cautiously, "It-it involves Frasier."

Not a total lie. Frasier _had_ encouraged her to tell his brother of her feelings.

"Daphne? What's the matter with Frasier?"

Niles had approached and was standing next to Mel. He was wearing a familiar white linen ensemble, and Daphne felt her heart skip a beat. He was so handsome—and so kind. There was great concern for his brother in his eyes.

This time, Daphne couldn't come up with a plausible excuse, so she quickly concocted a cover story. Strangely, she only felt a twinge of guilt. This was too important.

"He needs urgent relationship advice. About—someone. I hope you'll understand that the details are for Niles' ears only, Mel."

"Why couldn't he come here, himself?" Mel asked disapprovingly. "Why send Daphne as his errand girl? Or is that part of the help's job description, too?"

Niles sighed heavily while Daphne tried to ignore the sting of Mel's biting words.

"I don't know, but Daphne came all this way, so I might as well hear her out," Niles said wearily. "Mel, will you give us a few moments?"

"Very well. I'll go organize our things. Niles, don't forget—dinner will be ready at exactly eight o'clock. And that means eight o'clock, not eight-oh-one!"

"Of course, darling," Niles said calmly, and the affectionate word hurt Daphne, somehow.

Mel vanished into the cabin, leaving Daphne and Niles alone.

"This situation must be drastic if Frasier sends you on a mission," Niles said as they settled onto a porch swing bench. "Although I am bothered that he didn't think to talk face-to-face."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Daphne summoned her courage. It was now or never.

"I-it's actually not about Frasier. _I _have something important to tell you. I couldn't say anything in front of Mel. I'm sorry I lied."

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Donny? Don't be afraid to open up; I'm always here to help."

Daphne smiled at his kind words, but shook her head.

"It's not about Donny. He's a very kind man," she said. "It's just that—"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

For a long moment, Daphne couldn't speak. Was she that transparent?

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm not sure if I can do this. I promised Donny, but suddenly my heart isn't in it. I'm scared."

It was so tempting to bring her feelings into the open right away, but Daphne knew she had to be cautious. She gauged Niles' reaction carefully.

"It's natural to feel that way," he said reassuringly. "You're taking a big step in your life. Now you need to really consider what will change and ask yourself if it's just nerves or if you really can't go through with it."

"I don't think I can. Do you think I'm—horrible?" Daphne asked emotionally.

Niles gave her a warm smile and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. It was only a gesture of friendship, but Daphne couldn't help trembling at his touch.

"You really must think highly of my advice if you bothered to come all the way up here instead of talking to Frasier or Roz," he teased.

Daphne laughed weakly at his joke, but she felt no less tense. It was time to lay everything out on the line. Frasier's words came back to her.

"_Speak from the heart."_

"I needed to talk to _you_," Daphne said shakily. "There's a reason why I can't marry Donny." She took a deep breath. "I don't love him—not romantically, anyway. I thought I did, but I was just 'settling'. I haven't had the best luck when it comes to romance. But I had to admit to myself that I'm not in love with Donny." She took a deep breath. "I had to come to you because…you're the one I'm in love with!"

A tense silence followed and the whole world seemed to have stopped. Niles looked at Daphne with a stunned but emotionless expression.

"I know this is a shock," Daphne apologized. "I might as well tell you the whole story. And please—don't stop me, because if I can't say what I want to say now, I'll never have the courage to."

Niles nodded mutely, his face still unreadable.

"I think I've had feelings for you for some time, but didn't want to admit it. For one, you were married to Maris for so long, and even when you were free, I didn't allow myself to have such thoughts. I didn't think it would work out. I mean…we're so different!"

Daphne looked away as she continued to speak, for Niles' lack of emotion only made her feel more nervous.

"Yet sometimes I suspected that you really might have wanted more. but I didn't let myself believe it. What if I was wrong and ended up hurt? But when Frasier confirmed my suspic—"

_Whoops. _That little secret slipped out too soon.

"When I found out, I 'let' myself love you," Daphne hedged. "I felt guilty for so long that I didn't fully come to terms with my feelings until very recently."

Daphne dared herself to look up again. Niles simply continued to fix her with that unreadable look. Suddenly she felt what little hope she had crumble.

"I'm-I'm so sorry! This was stupid!" she said, fighting back tears. "I know you've moved on, and I'm happy for you. I had no right to tell you this, not when you and Mel have been together so long."

Daphne surrendered to quiet sobs until she felt Niles' arms slip around her and hold her close.

"Oh, Daphne, did you mean it? You're in love with me?"

"Yes," she choked. "Please…forget I said anything. I'll just leave now and find a motel in town. I don't want to ruin your evening with Mel."

"No, Daphne," Niles said gently. "You're wrong. I _am_ still in love with you."

Daphne couldn't have been more stunned if Simon announced he was elected Prime Minister.

"But—"

"I know. I'm invested in Mel. I do love her, but I'm not _in love _with her. It's…comfortable….and familiar…like when I was with Maris and I held on so long because I was afraid of being alone. But there's no passion, no spark. She's not _you._ There's no one like you."

"Do you—are you really—?" Daphne breathed.

Niles took her hands in his and squeezed gently, looking earnestly into her warm but worried brown eyes.

"It's true. Lord knows I've tried telling myself otherwise, telling myself I'm over you, but it's all a lie. There's not a day that I don't think of you, of your smile and your beautiful eyes!"

Daphne felt a rush of joy and peace unlike any she'd ever known before.

"Are you willing to take a chance on me?" she asked.

Niles looked at her intensely, but did not speak. Then—

Suddenly he drew her close and touched his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss. Daphne trembled with elation as peace, happiness and relief flooded through her at the mere touch of his lips.

Niles was smiling as he drew back, but turned serious a moment later after glancing at his watch.

"I'd better get inside before dinner. Mel's a stickler for time," Niles said, sounding almost deprecating. "What will you do about tonight? I don't want you going back to Seattle this late."

"Like I said, I'll get a room in town and go back tomorrow."

"I'll see you in Seattle, then, after I've had a chance to settle things with Mel," Niles said. "It won't be easy, but it will be worth it."

"And I have to talk to Donny," Daphne answered. "I don't mean to hurt him, but I think I can get him to understand."

"Goodnight, Daphne," Niles said, rising.

Daphne reached out to him before he reached the door.

"Wait…"

Niles turned around and she pulled him into a tender kiss. When she drew back, Niles was smiling broadly. Oh, how Daphne wished she could kiss him deeply in the way a lover should, but she knew this wasn't the time or place.

"It's all right, Daphne," Niles said as if reading Daphne's mind. "There will be plenty of time for kissing soon enough."

Daphne smiled. "Goodnight…_Niles_," she said, taking a few moments to memorize the sight of him before he headed into the cabin.

Back in town, Daphne found a room in a cozy inn, where she enjoyed a good supper before calling Frasier. He was overjoyed at her news and made her promise to tell every detail when she returned.

After the call, Daphne was alone with her thoughts. She knew that calling off the wedding would be a blow for Donny, but she prayed that she would find the words to help him see that it was best for both of them.

For now, however, she let herself dream of Niles, of when they'd be free to love each other and start a new life together. Daphne had never felt so incredibly happy before.

All because Niles was still in love with her.

It had truly been a chance worth taking.

**The End**

**[edit: an epilogue follows]**


	3. Epilogue

_epilogue [10/07/19]_

* * *

Monday morning dawned and practicalities surfaced.

Niles and Mel hadn't been in Seattle two hours when she once again brought up their living together.

"I'm getting tired of this stalling," she complained as they settled onto the fainting couch for a glass of wine after a long drive back.

Niles had hoped she'd back off of that matter; he'd told her they needed to have a talk, but she had brushed off his request. At a gentle reminder, she brushed Niles off dismissively yet again.

"Mel, I said there's something we need to talk about," Niles stated.

"We need to talk about this first," Mel said. "You need to stop being so cautious! I know living in your brother's shadow makes you timid, but this is out of hand!"

A familiar but deeply suppressed resentment came to the surface again. Just like when she'd pushed Niles to run for Corkmaster, Mel was using his familial insecurities to get what she wanted. It had been all for appearances, though she'd claimed it was for his own self-esteem. Mel had manipulated him, not encouraged, even negating what he'd chosen to wear that night. Despite feeling as if he'd been treated like a child, Niles had chosen to obey Mel rather than face her icy anger.

Just like with Maris.

"No," Niles said firmly, fixing Mel with an unwavering gaze. "I-I can't do this anymore."

"Are you—breaking up with me?" Mel yelped.

Niles sighed heavily, pausing before confirming her words. For all of Mel's shortcomings, she was still human and he knew she would be, understandably, hurt.

"Mel, you value honesty, so I'll be direct. I realize now why I've been so reluctant about living with you—I didn't mean for us to get this far in the first place."

For the first time, Niles saw a vulnerable Mel, saw hurt anger. Regret filled him, but this was the only way. He couldn't lead her on anymore. He loved Mel in a detached, fond way, as he had told Daphne last night, but had never considered the consequences of getting so serious with her.

All Niles had wanted was a way to move past the woman who'd captured his heart for seven years. If only he'd acknowledged sooner than he was deceiving both himself and Mel, and that he'd blinded himself to Mel's vices as well.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "I've led you on and been unfair to you, but you deserve someone who will truly want to spend the rest of his life with you."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"When I met you, I was hurting because I had lost my chance with…someone," Niles began cautiously, preferring to explain the situation before revealing who that 'someone' was. Better coming from him, as Mel would inevitably learn at some point, anyway. "There was something about you that was familiar, so I thought if I put all my time and effort into you, I'd forget her. But I wasn't ready."

"Is that why Frasier sent Daphne to the cabin—to tell you our being together would be a big mistake?" Mel said. "This is suspiciously sudden, Niles Crane!"

"I do have a mind of my own, Mel," Niles said coldly. "And Daphne came on her own."

At Mel's look of horror, he realized he'd given himself away.

"_She's_ the one you tried to forget?" Mel shouted as realization hit her. "And you're ready to jump at her the minute she says she wants you?!"

"Mel, listen…even if she'd never said anything, we couldn't have lasted. The inevitable just happened sooner than it would have."

He thought briefly of how much his relationship with Mel was like his relationship with Maris, of how it had taken fifteen years of cowardice and denial before its explosive end.

"I can't be the man you expect me to be," Niles told her, trying to assure her that this was all on him.

"I should have known there was someone else when you kept balking at moving in together," Mel echoed his earlier words.

"It's not your fault, Mel. You couldn't have known," Niles admitted.

Mel raged on and Niles listened patiently as she called him every name he knew (none of them complimentary) and then some. Mel's anger was usually cold and biting, but now she was like a blizzard unleashed.

"And of all the women I'm a replacement for, it had to be Frasier's ambitionless _maid?_"

A dangerous look came into Niles' eyes and his next words were laced with anger.

"Mel, you can say anything to and of me, because I wronged you. But you have no right to mock Daphne."

Mel was silent as conflict raged upon her face. Niles looked away to give her time to process everything he'd told her. When he dared to look up, he was surprised to see that her expression had softened, though the anger was still there.

"What do you see in Daphne that would make you go to such lengths to forget her?" she asked, her curiosity surprising Niles.

What indeed? There were so many reasons, from her kindness to the way she made him unafraid to be his own imperfect self. Niles settled on what had drawn him to Daphne from the beginning.

"She makes me feel…alive. Daphne is like the sun rising," Niles confessed.

Mel rose stiffly.

"I understand," she said bitterly. "I guess it wasn't just cowardice that kept you from going further with me. But…_que sera, sera_, right?"

With those last words, the anger left her face and her expression became impassive.

"I can't say I'm forgiving you, Niles Crane, and I can't say I'm not hurt and angry," she explained, "but maybe you were right. Maybe we wouldn't have worked out in the long run. It's been very difficult to get you to be the man you _should_ be. I suppose you'll have an easier time with…_her_."

Niles choked back a laugh. Even at a time like this, Mel had to remind him that he'd sold her short.

"Goodbye, Niles," Mel said, and left the apartment before he could respond.

The door slammed behind her, and the tension from their discussion melted away. Soon he would be free to cherish the woman he truly loved—as soon as she ended things with Donny.

* * *

Daphne had hoped to drive to Donny's place on Sunday morning (she returned to Seattle the day before Niles and Mel did), but he had been called out of town on a family emergency and did not return until Monday morning. It wasn't until the evening that Daphne went to his office, however; his demanding work began the moment he set foot in the door of his office, and she knew it would be in bad form to interrupt him.

_Especially for an announcement like this_, she thought as his secretary ushered her in.

"Hey, Daph'!" Donny said enthusiastically. "Taking a break from the wedding planning?"

"About that…" Daphne began hesitantly.

"Is it about the bachelor party? I was wrong. I cancelled it," Donny apologized.

Daphne felt a flicker of anger at the mention of the bachelor party, but it was tempered by the sincerity of his apology. There was no point in lingering on the incident, anyway, not with the bombshell she was about to drop.

"No, it's not the bachelor party," Daphne answered, sinking wearily into the chair in front of Donny's desk. The bliss of the previous night had worn off—for now, anyway—in light of more practical matters.

"Donny, sit down. I need to tell you something."

"Well, all right," he said cordially. "What's on your mind?"

During the long drive back to Seattle, Daphne had mentally rehearsed the many ways in which she could explain herself. There was no easy way to do this, so she decided to be frank.

"I can't marry you," she announced directly but gently.

The reaction to her words was an amused chuckle and she gazed somberly at the man she'd was fond of, yet had 'settled' for. Didn't he realize she was serious? Surely a man who saw through lies every day in court couldn't mistake her sincerity.

On the other hand, how many people called off a wedding so late?

If only she'd ignored the Drs. Crane and followed her vision—or at least waited. Jumping into a deeper commitment after three months of dating was rather hasty, in retrospect.

"I'm not joking, Donny," she said quietly.

Donny paled.

"Daphne—you can't mean it—not now—not _three days before our wedding!_"

"I do mean it," she said miserably. "I didn't mean to mislead you. I know this is terrible of me, but I can't lie to you."

The man who could win the toughest cases and would fight for his clients without mercy suddenly looked worn and tired, his air of unwavering confidence gone. He stared at Daphne in shock, clutching the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

Daphne had a fleeting thought of what a strange situation this was. The lawyer who'd freed Niles from the clutches of the merciless urinal cake heiress was going to lose her to him. But there was no other way, and she had to make him see that.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" Daphne exclaimed. "I mean, yes, but I didn't make this decision lightly. There's someone I care about. Very deeply, in fact, but I didn't think there was a chance for us, so I denied it. Then I found out that he loves me."

"Is it Niles Crane?" Donny said suddenly.

Daphne stared.

"How do you…"

"Remember during his divorce proceedings? Maris accused him of being in love with someone else—which Maris claimed was _you_. Now I realize why Frasier didn't want to testify," Donny said all in one breath.

Daphne had forgotten that little incident. The accusation had come out of an account of the Snow Ball. It had been given to Maris by one of her snooty friends, who'd been attending that night. Knowing that this could make or break Niles' case, Daphne had been quick to assure Donny that Maris was dead wrong. It had all been an act, she'd insisted, and Niles had been playing along.

Or so she'd thought at the time…

"Daphne?" Donny prodded.

"Yes. It's Niles," she said.

Then, feeling that she should be open, she added, "we admitted our feelings for each other last night. A-and we kissed. But that's all, I swear," she ended delicately.

"I'd never accuse either of you of—anything more," Donny replied, somewhat awkwardly. "But Daphne—why did it take so long for you to realize _your_ feelings?"

"Well, it's a long story…" she hesitated.

"Daph', I'm a lawyer," Donny said. "It's my job to listen to long stories."

The story came pouring forth, from Frasier's accidental revelation to her and Niles' mutual confession the previous night. There was something oddly freeing in recounting the events and emotions that had set everything into motion. She'd explained everything. All there was to face now was Donny's reaction.

Donny studied Daphne for a long moment before rising from his chair and taking her hands in his. He gave her a watery smile.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Donny said sadly, "but I want you to be happy, and if Niles Crane is the one to make you happy, then I have no right to hold onto you."

Daphne slipped the ring off of her finger and returned it to him. He accepted without comment.

"You're being very gracious about this," she said with a grateful smile.

"Hey, I don't want you to think you have to marry me out of obligation," he said with surprising cheer. "This'll be good for Crane, anyway. I never liked that Karnofsky woman. Reminds me too much of his horrid ex-wife."

Then he pulled Daphne into a friendly hug.

"I wish you two all the best."

* * *

Daphne stood on the balcony of Frasier's apartment, looking into Niles' eyes and seeing nothing but love in their blue depths. They hadn't been together on the balcony since…

"This seems too good to be real," she marveled, more to herself than to Niles.

Niles smiled tenderly before drawing Daphne into a deep kiss that sent electricity through her entire body.

"_Now_ do you believe it's real?" Niles said after several moments of keeping her snug in his arms.

"Yes," Daphne breathed, and then looked at him flirtatiously. Before he could comprehend the look in her eyes, she gave him a fiery kiss.

Niles' head spun as if he'd drunk an entire bottle of sherry. Daphne's kiss was breathtaking, going far beyond his imagination. He gave in to her loving gesture, savoring every sensation.

"Daphne," Niles panted. "Oh, Daphne…"

"I love you, Niles," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," Niles assured her. "I've never stopped loving you, as much as I told myself otherwise."

After a few more moments in each other's arms, Niles and Daphne went back into Frasier's apartment to join him and Martin for a gourmet meal.

When dessert was finished, Martin stood and cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. They looked up curiously, wondering what he had to say.

"I propose a toast," Martin said directly, "to my son and the woman who finally knocked some sense into him."

"Eloquently put, Dad," Frasier said dryly. "But I concur!"

Martin raised his can of Ballantine's and Frasier raised his glass of wine to the happy couple.

When night drew close, Niles reluctantly took his leave. They had just found each other, in a sense, and it was hard to tear himself away from Daphne's parting hug.

"I wish I could stay here," he told her regretfully.

Daphne's response nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Maybe…you could stay with me for the night."

Niles could only stare at her, stunned. Oh, how he wanted what she was proposing (or what he _thought _she was proposing, rather), but…

"I'd love to," he gasped, fighting his body's instinctive responses. "Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to take you in my arms and show you how much I love you. But I think we should take things slowly."

Daphne burst into laughter, giving Niles a moment to collect himself.

"Silly!" she teased, playfully swatting his arm. "I really meant just staying with me, that's all. We'll know when we're ready to take things further."

Nile smiled.

"Then I accept, Daphne Moon. I'll stay with you tonight."

After borrowing a robe from Frasier (who was surprisingly calm about Niles staying the night with Daphne), Niles followed the woman he _truly_ loved into her bedroom. Moments later she coaxed him into her bed and then into her arms.

Though this night was a chaste affair, it was no less fulfilling and romantic to be so close to Daphne and the gentle kisses she gave him told Niles that she was just as pleased. The whirlwind events of the past two days caught up with them, and they were soon asleep.

Tomorrow, their future together would begin in earnest, but for now they were content to lie together in each other's embrace.

The End (again. :p )

* * *

**A/N: I really hadn't considered writing further in this story, but I kept wondering how Niles' and Daphne's conversations with their respective partners might have gone and then I just had to write...heh. I decided to put it as a final chapter instead of making it a separate story.**

**The conversation with Mel was the hardest to write. I had to balance between writing her as the pushy jerk she was and the fact that she'd naturally be emotional over the breakup. :P  
**


End file.
